Remember
by annakitkat96
Summary: My version of how I think that the son of neptune will go! T for like teenager-y humor, but nothing to bad.   Doesn't tie in with my other stories, just so you know!
1. Chapter 1

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO**

* * *

><p><strong>*drum roll* HERE IT IS! Thanks to all my reviewers, who got me to 300 reviews on my other story "Life Forever After" &amp; the ones who encouraged me to post this!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

I sprinted across the finish line holding a blue flag that belonged to Percy's team, with Percy running right behind me. My teammates erupted into cheers, as I waved the flag around, showing everyone that the _red_ team has just won the first capture the flag game of the winter.

"You lose!" I shouted towards Percy, as I walked past the crowd, headed towards the strawberry fields.

Percy followed me to the strawberry fields. "You cheated!" He complained.

"Just because I'm capable of tricking you into giving me the flag, doesn't mean I cheated." I laughed. "It's called _strategy_." I mocked. "You should try it sometime."

"One of the days I'm going to kick your butt at capture the flag." Percy muttered, as he hugged me, and kissed my forehead.

"Race you to the dining pavilion." Percy smiled. "I bet there's still some desert left over."

"You're on." I said, narrowing my eyes as I took off running.

It took Percy a few seconds to realize I was running before he caught up to me.

"I WIN!" Percy hollered, as he reached the dining pavilion.

"I let you win!" I panted.

"That's why you're out of breath, right?" Percy asked, jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said, slapping his arm, but my hand just rebounded off his skin, and I might as well have hit myself.

"Gods, I need to remember that you're invincible." I said, shaking my hand, and Percy just snorted.

We found a couple of brownies that had been left over. We talked until we heard the conch shell sound that it was time for curfew.

Percy helped me up. "Thanks, seaweed brain." I smiled, as I stood on my tippy toes to hug him.

He held me tight and kissed me. "I love you." He smiled

I looked into his sea green eyes. "I love you too." I whispered in his ear, giving him another kiss.

He smiled a goofy grin, and took my hand and walked me to my cabin.

"Goodnight, wise girl! Love You!" He called out, waving to me as I entered my cabin.

"Love you too, seaweed brain!" I called back.

Everyone else in my cabin was either in the bathroom or already asleep by the time I got there. I walked over to my bunk, and my closest sister, Avery, was looking at me suspiciously. Avery was fifteen, two years younger than me.

"What did he say to you?" She asked, her straight blonde hair pulled back in a low pony tail, and her grey eyes analyzing me.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, trying not to make anything obvious.

"You're wearing a really stupid grin on your face, your pony tail is messed up, and you look redder than a tomato." She said, crossing her arms.

"Shut up." I chuckled.

"What did he say to you!" Avery pressed on.

"Nothing!" I laughed. "We just ate some brownies and talked!" I said, feeling my face get red.

"Mom's not going to be happy." She snorted.

"I could honestly care less about what mom thinks right now." I told her, climbing into my bed.

"You are probably the most unorthodox child of Athena." Avery muttered.

"Probably." I agreed.

-linebreak-

I woke up the next morning, showered, got dressed, and headed over to the Poseidon cabin to walk to breakfast with Percy.

I knocked on his door, and he didn't answer. So, I took it upon myself to go ahead and go inside.

"_He's probably still asleep_" I thought to myself.

I entered his cabin. He wasn't in his bed, not in the bathroom. His bed wasn't made either, so I just figured he was already at breakfast.

I walked to the dining pavilion, my eyes scanning everywhere for Percy. I sat down at my table, and noticed there wasn't anyone at the Poseidon table.

"Hey, Nico!" I said, as I scraped some offerings into fire, with Nico standing next to me. "Have you seen Percy this morning?" I asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said.

"Oh." I said softly, as Nico walked away to his table.

After asking almost everyone I ran into if they'd seen him, I left the pavilion. I checked the beach, the canoe lake, the arena, strawberry fields, and his cabin again.

Then, it hit me.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize that it's pretty predictable, but please review anyway!<strong>

**-AnnaKate- :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO, AND I OWN A LAPTOP.**

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's appreciated! For those of you who have been reading my other story, life forever after, I'll most likely be rounding that story off :( <strong>

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, this is right after Jason, Piper and Leo come back from their quest. I know in the book it says that Thalia wasn't there, but i wanted to add her :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"So you're saying that he's…?" I asked.

"At the other camp?" Jason said. "Yes. And he probably has no idea who he is."

I heard whispers from around the ping pong table. I felt Thalia's hand rub my back, obviously noticing that what Jason had said hit me like a ton of bricks.

I tried to hold back my tears. "I want to go." I said. "I'm going with you all in the Argo II." I announced, my voice cracking.

"So am I." Thalia said, immediately standing up. "I am requesting to join this search for the Roman camp and Percy Jackson." She said. "Anyone disagree?" She asked, opening Aegis, making everyone cringe.

"That's what I thought." She said, tapping Aegis, and getting it to close again.

"So, when are we going to start building?" Leo asked. "I'm wanting to start working…like now." He said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Travis and Connor Stoll both said.

A bunch of people left to go work on the ship, leaving me, Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse sitting at the table. I took out a small picture of Percy and I that was taken early in the morning on his 17th birthday.

(flashbaaaaaaaack)

"_Percy!" I shouted as knocked on his door at around 5:15 am._

_I could still hear him snoring, so I walked into his cabin, and saw him laying with his face in his pillow, all the blankets kicked off and one leg hanging off his bed. _

_I poked him. "Seaweed brain." I whispered. Nothing. "PERCY!" I shouted. _

_He rolled over as if I had barely whispered something. _

"_Hey!" I he said half asleep, but still with a smile on his face as he yawned. _

"_Hi, birthday boy." I smiled, climbing in his bed next to him. I was still in my pyjamas, a sweatshirt that coincidentally belonged to Percy and, and a pair of shorts from PINK. _

"_It's my birthday today!" Percy said, grinning like the goof he was. "Which means, I'm a year older than youuuuu!" He sang, loudly I might add. _

"_Shut it Kelp face." I said, laughing. _

_Percy and I laughed for a few more minutes, until Clarisse barged in. _

"_PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE CLOTHES ON!" She yelled. _

_I sat up quickly. "What?" I asked. "Of course I do!" I yelped. Percy just snickered like an idiot. _

"_Okay." Clarisse breathed, as if she had just dodged a bullet. "Everyone in cabin five can hear you two giggle like a bunch of middle school girls." She grunted. "Turn it down, or else I'll have to make you be quiet." She said, turning on her heel as she left the cabin. _

_I sank under the covers, and started laughing hysterically. Percy's hand took mine, and pulled me out of his bed. _

"_Let's go see if the harpies will give me a birthday cupcake." He smiled. _

"_Alright." I laughed, knowing that it wouldn't happen._

_When we got to the pavilion, I managed to talk a nymph into a blue cupcake from the harpies. _

_I handed it to Percy, who looked at the cupcake like it was a present on Christmas day._

"_Don't eat it yet!" I told him. "Let me find Avery! She has a candle!" I said, quickly sprinting to my cabin, yanking Avery out of bed. She took her camera with her, because she mumbled something like 'You better remember waking your favorite sister up at the butt crack of dawn'_

_I put the candle in the cupcake, and handed it back to Percy. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered 'Happy birthday' in his ear, as Avery took the picture._

(end flashbaaaaack)

"He's going to remember you, y'know." Nico told me.

"How do you know that Nico?" I asked. "He could be completely clueless like Jason was, not remembering anyone." I sniffled.

"You make him mortal." He said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I- what?" I asked. "How do I keep him mortal?"

"When he bathed in the Styx." Nico said simply. "He told me."

"Told you what?" Thalia demanded.

"When you bathe in the Styx, you have to focus on the area you want to keep mortal, right?" Nico started. "And sometimes, you lose focus of what you're doing." He said. "And when that happens, the most important person or thing in your life will remind you why you have to stay mortal, because you, or them, or both of you wouldn't be able to live without each other." He told us.

"Yeah, so?" Clarisse asked.

"When Percy was in the Styx, he told me how he almost lost focus and died." He told us. "He said people flashed by, like his mom, Tyson, Grover, his dad." He said. "But then he said Annabeth appeared, and she told him that he had to stay mortal or something. _Annabeth_ is the most important thing to Percy, the person that grounds him to his mortal being." He said, looking at me.

"He never told me that." I whispered. "I mean, he told me where his weak spot is, but he didn't ever tell me about that." I said, fiddling with the picture in my hand.

"That's because he's to oblivious to realize it." Clarisse snorted. "Trust me."

"But how do you know he'll remember me?" I asked Nico.

"Well, I mean it's just a hunch I have." Nico told me shrugging his shoulders. "I'd be a little surprised if he immediately remembered everything you two had, but I'm sure he'll at least recognize you."

"Since when are you so helpful, dead head?" Thalia asked Nico, who just scowled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go :)<br>**

**Please review! :)  
><strong>

**-AnnaKate :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO, *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>So I start school tommorow, which means the updating won't be as frequent, because i'll be <em>way<em> busy with school work. **

**Please reviewww! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"Annabeth, you have to go back to your cabin and sleep." Thalia warned me. "You're no good if you can't function properly."

"You can come back in the morning and then keep working." Jason suggested

I scowled them. "I'm not leaving until I'm finished with this boat." I said, glaring at a wire that didn't want to attach.

"You brought this upon yourself." Thalia said. All of the sudden, a strong gust of wind, picked me up, and I was basically dragged from the boat.

The 'wind' dropped me on the ground. "What was that for?" I asked, getting up.

"Jason can control the air." Thalia smiled. "Now keep walking towards your cabin or else I'm going to _shock_ you into it!" She said, starting to laugh with her terrible pun.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically, as I walked towards my cabin.

I walked to my cabin, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. My dreams had been pretty vague since Percy had left, but tonight, I had a more vivid one than usual.

(dream flash baaack)

_I walked down to the beach, and found Percy sitting there. _

"_Hey, Percy." I said, sitting down next to him._

_He looked at me, taken aback. "You called me Percy." He smiled. "You usually just call me seaweed brain."_

"_Is that okay?" I asked. "Seaweed brain?" I said, fluttering my eyes to make it seem even more ridiculous. _

_He smiled at me. "There she is." He smiled. "My wise girl." _

"_So why did you want me to meet you out here?" I asked him._

"_Well, with the whole __underwater-thing yesterday… I just wanted to know if…y'know…" He mumbled._

"_If I'd be your girlfriend?" I asked, smiling at him._

"_Yes." He smiled, taking my hand. _

_I leaned over and kissed him. "Yes, seaweed brain. I thought that yesterday kind of cleared that up already."_

_Percy had a cute dazed look on his face. "I just wanted to make sure." He said, pressing his lips to mine again. _

_The conch horn sounded curfew. Percy stood up, and held out his hand and help me up. _

"_I'll walk you to your cabin." He smiled, taking my hand._

_(another flash back)_

"_Percy!" I giggled, as he picked me up and ran. "Put me down!" _

"_Nope!" He said, a smug grin on his face. _

"_Seaweed brain! I was about to take your flag, and have my team win again!" I protested._

"_Not on my watch!" He laughed. _

_He kept running into the forest, until he tripped over some tree roots and fell. _

_Since Percy had been carrying me, he fell straight on top of me._

"_Oh my gods!" I yelped. "You weight a ton!"_

"_Sorry!" Percy laughed, now hovering above me instead of laying. "It's all muscles." _

_I raised an eye brow at him. "Sure it is." I said, trying to flip us over so I would be on top of him, but Percy had be pinned. _

"_What?" I said. "When'd you get so strong?" I asked, struggling to get out from under him. _

"_Annabeth, you're 5'5 and you weigh 90 pounds. You're not that hard to pin down." He chuckled. "My camp duffel bag weighs more than you do." _

_I kept trying to free myself to no prevail. "Whatever, seaweed brain. If you didn't have me pinned down, I would _so_ be able to kick your butt." I told him._

"_That's true." He said. _

"_So are you going to let me go now?" I asked him._

"_Nope." He said, making a popping sound when he said the 'p'. _

_I sighed. "Can you at least get off me."_

"_Sorry, I can't." He smiled. "You might run away. Plus you're cute when you're frustrated." He smiled. _

_I saw someone dart by carrying a red flag. "You just made me lose capture the flag!" I argued with Percy, who was now helping me up. _

"_Sure did." He smiled cockily. _

"_Ugh!" I protested. "I hate when you-" I was saying until Percy lifted me up and kissed me. _

_Percy set me down and looked. "I love you." He whispered in my ear._

_I looked at him, and couldn't stop smiling. "I love you too." _

(end dream flashbaaaack)

I woke up to my sister Avery shaking me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She kept asking me.

I sat up, and felt hot wet tears on my face. I tried to talk, but I couldn't help but bawl. Avery hugged me, and let me cry on her shoulder.

"Did you dream about Percy?" She asked me.

I nodded my head, unable to say anything. Malcolm walked into the room.

"Is she okay?" He asked Avery softly.

"No." Avery whispered to him.

Malcolm came and sat on my bed with Avery and I and hugged me. "It's all going to be alright, Annabeth." He said.

-linebreakkkk-

It had been about a month and a half since everyone had started working on the Argo II, and it was almost finished. Leo and I had been working on it day and night, and we had been becoming pretty good friends, when he wasn't being annoying.

"Okay, so all we need to do is attach Festus's head, and then we're ready to go!" Leo said.

"That's correct." I said. "We could being flying tomorrow morning, after the test flight." I smiled, excited to know that I'd be seeing Percy again soon.

"All right!" Leo called out. "Who wants to attach a dragon head?" He yelled to everyone.

Everyone screamed things along the lines of 'yeah!' and 'me first!'. And then, within two hours, the Argo II was complete.

Chiron trotted up when he saw that the boat was complete. "Are you two going to do a test drive?" He asked us.

"Of course, pony boy!" Leo said.

Chiron narrowed his eyes. "What did I say about calling me pony boy?" He asked Leo.

Leo suddenly was fascinated with his sneakers. "To not to." He muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Chiron, can we do the test drive now?" I asked him.

"Of course, my child. You and Leo go ahead, and we will all be watching.

Leo and I started to move the sails, and soon enough we were in the air, flying across camp. We did a semi circle around the entire camp, and then we landed where we had started.

"Seems to me that this vessel is ready!" Chiron said. "Everyone on this quest will be departing at 9:00 am tomorrow morning." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO.**

**ASLKFJBALGBUA LKDJFHALSDKFHJ ALSKDJFHALSKDJFHA HEEEEEY MACARENA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews you guys(: The updates will probably be like every 2-4 days since I'm back at school, and it's like a boarding school so i don't get a lot of time to write except for on the weekends and on wednesday after noons. <strong>

**Please reviewwww!(:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

The previous morning Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I had set out to find the Roman camp.

"Do you think that he'll recognize me?" I asked Thalia, as we leaned against the side of the boat, overlooking the clouds and what not.

"I don't know Annabeth." She sighed. "Nico did have a point though. He might know who you are."

"But will he remember what we had?" I asked, nervously tapping on the edge of the boat. It was almost the end of February, so it was still pretty cold. I was wearing boots, jeans, a long sleeve camp half blood shirt and a black fleece jacket.

"I don't know Annabeth, I don't know." She sighed, as she put one hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but cry at the thought of my seaweed brain not knowing who I was or what we had.

Piper walked over towards me and Thalia. "You okay, Annabeth?" She asked me softly. Hey eyes were almost like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing, from blue, to green, to brown.

"I'm just worried he won't remember me, or what we had." I said, wiping my tears.

"From all the things you've told me about him, I'm guessing you two were really close." She said.

"Yeah, we've know each other since we were both 12." I said wiping a tear from my face.

"When'd you first kiss?" She asked.

_Total Aphrodite kid_, I thought to myself.

"When we were 14." I laughed. "We were at .Helen's, telkhines were attacking us, and I thought he was going to die." I laughed. "So I kissed him, and he looked like he had forgotten his name." I said.

Thalia gagged and Piper just said "Awww!"

"So were you guys a couple after that?" She asked.

"Not even." I snorted. "We didn't actually start 'going' out until right after the titan war, when we were sixteen." I said.

"You two sound like the cutest couple I've ever seen." She smiled. "It'd be a shame if Percy can't remember something he had with you." She sighed.

"You can always join the hunt?" Leo said, sticking his head in, trying to be helpful.

"Ha!" Thalia snorted. "Huntresses have to be _virgins_!" She laughed.

I felt my face get hot. "Thalia!" I said, slapping her arm.

"Oops." She laughed, rubbing her arm. And that was followed by a very long awkward silence.

"Want to hear a blonde joke?" Leo asked, obviously trying to diffuse the tension.

"Do you really want to do that?" I asked. "I'm a daughter of Athena. Goddess of _wisdom_." I said.

"Gees, never mind then!" Leo said, raising his hands in surrender.

"We're close!" Jason yelled from the steer at the front of the ship. "I think." He added.

I walked up to where Jason was looking. I saw a straight line of houses, or cabins, lined up, and then a bunch of people in purple t-shirts lining up and drawing their weapons as we started to land.

Our ship landed and Jason immediately jumped out, signaling for the rest of us to wait in the ship.

"Venimus, pacem hebete, ne nobis noceant." He said, in Latin.

Suddenly, a petite girl with brown hair ran up to Jason and basically jumped on him. The girl hugged him for a long time, but I could see in Jason's face that he couldn't register who she was.

"Jason?" The girl asked. "It's me, Reyna." She said, choking up. She immediately let go of Jason, and a few of her friends, or siblings, pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember who you are." Jason said sheepishly.

The girl, Reyna, started to cry, as a few people lead her in the opposite direction.

Hearing those words come out of Jason's mouth made my heart sink. If it made me sad just hearing _Jason_ say those words, I don't think I'd be able to bear it if Percy were to say the same to me.

"Who are they?" Some beefy looking guy asked. "And why did they have you with them?"

"They found me." Jason explained. "I woke up in the Grand canyon about a month ago, not knowing who I was,- I still haven't gotten my memories back yet. All I really know is that I belong here." He said.

"Hey, that's the same thing that new kid was telling us!" someone called out.

Thalia tried to hold me back as I ran off the boat. "Πού είναι?" I demanded, looking at all the people in purple. I hadn't realized that I had said "Where is he?" In Greek until it was too late.

"She's Greek!" Some girl called out. Suddenly imperial gold weapons flashed all around me.

"They mean no harm!" Jason said. "They helped me!" He told them.

They all started to lower their weapons, and then Thalia, Piper and Leo got off the boat too.

"We need to speak to Lupa." Jason said. "And if Percy Jackson is here, bring him too." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! For the people that've read life forever after, i'm not sure what to do with that particular story... i just can't finish it. I'm reallllyy sorry :(<strong>

**But, i'm going to try to update this one more! Between dance practice, piano lessons, and school, the updates will be farther apart, but i'll do my best! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I sat in Lupa's office. Jason explained to her about the swap, and about how the two camps needed to come together.

_So Juno swapped the leader of our camp, with the leader of the Roman camp_? Lupa asked, speaking in our minds.

"That is correct." Jason said.

_Well then, I'll have to __explain to the boy. _Lupa said.

"His name is Percy." I blurted out, immediately wishing I hadn't said that.

Lupa narrowed her eyes at me (if that's even possible for a wolf) and left the room.

She came back with another person. It wasn't Percy though, it was a younger girl, maybe 10 years old or so. She a light blonde hair and sea green eyes like Percy's.

"My name is Hazel." She said softly. "I'm a daughter of Neptune, and Percy is my half brother." She said.

-linebreak—

"Percy has a _sister_?" Thalia asked, as we left the office. "I never knew that!"

"Well she's roman." I told her. "There's no way that he could've known." I said. "It's not like you, who had a roman brother you knew about and never told me!"

"Well, you know now." She said, balling up her hands and putting them in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Hazel has really pretty eyes." Piper commented, trying to lift the conversation up a little bit.

"Percy has the same ones." I said, as we walked towards our boat. "I guess they both got it from Poseidon."

"Why do we have to sleep in our boat again?" Leo asked. "Jason gets to sleep in a cabin."

"Jason is _Roman_." Piper said, making air quotations as she said 'roman'. "They're just Greek wannabe's if you ask me." She laughed.

"I wouldn't say that too loud around here, piper." Thalia warned. "They might come out and punish you for having fun or making a joke!" She snorted.

We all laughed for a little while as we walked towards the boat. I hadn't realized it, but the Neptune cabin was the cabin closest to our boat.

A tall guy with messy black hair, and sparkling green eyes stepped out, wearing a zip up jacket, a purple t-shirt, jeans, and converse. He didn't seem to notice us until I stopped walking and stared at him.

He glanced at me for a split second and kept walking, but then as if realization hit him, he turned to look at me again.

He squinted his eyes to look at me, then fingered a beaded necklace he was wearing, and I touched my necklace too. Everyone had gotten quiet, noticing what was going on.

He kept looking at me, wanting to say something, and not being able to think of the words.

"Percy," I whispered, hoping he would be able to hear me in the dead silence.

He dug around for something in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box and took out a small silver bracelet with a something on it.

He seemed to be reading what was on the bracelet. "A-Are you smart?" He asked me.

I was slightly confused by his question. "I-I'm a daughter of the goddess of wisdom." I managed, my voice cracking. "Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair like he was trying very hard to think. "I...Are you w-wise girl?" He asked me, his eyes locked on mine.

I felt hot tears run down my cheek. "Yes, seaweed brain." I whispered.

He started to walk toward me, and I couldn't help but start to cry. I felt Thalia come stand behind me and grip my hand.

Percy cleared his voice, playing with the ring in his hand. "I think that I got this bracelet for you." He said. "Because the inside of this says wise girl." He said.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him, nervously.

"I recognize you." He said, his expression pained. "I know for some reason that you are very important, like you keep me alive or human or-"

"Mortal." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Exactly." He said, as if I had just confirmed something he'd been thinking about for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJATO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviews! It is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

"He remembered you!" Piper said, walking into me and Thalia's room the next morning.

We were all still in our pyjamas, me wearing a pair of leggings and one of Percy's sweat shirts that was way to big for me, Thalia wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, and Piper wearing a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt.

"Not really." I sighed. "He remembers my _nickname_."

"Annabeth, that is still a really big deal." Thalia said, trying to comfort me. "You can't expect for him to remember you completely."

"I know." I said wiping a tear from my face.

"At least he remembers that nickname." Piper said. "That girl Reyna," Piper said, as she picked at something on the edge of her chair. "I heard her crying when I was in the bathroom yesterday. Jason doesn't even recognize her." She sighed.

"See?" Thalia said. "Percy remember you, even if it's just a little bit." Thalia told me.

"Who's that guy standing in front of the boat?" Piper asked out of the blue, staring out the window. "Is that _Percy_?"

"What?" I immediately squeaked, running out of the room and getting off the boat as fast as my feet would let me.

As I got off, I realized Piper was right. Percy was standing at the front of the boat, looking like he was waiting for someone. Thalia and Piper had followed me off the boat, and got off a few seconds after I did.

Percy had obviously heard me get off the boat, and turned to face me.

"Good morning." I said, trying to strike up _some_ kind of conversation, instead of just staring at each other.

"I-Is that _my_ sweatshirt?" Percy asked, pointing to the sweatshirt I had on. The sweat shirt had "Goode High School Boy's Swim Team" written on it.

"Oh," I said, looking down at the sweatshirt and brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "Um, yeah. It is." I said softly.

"What're you doing outside our boat at 6:30 in the morning?" Piper asked, yawning.

Percy scratched his head. "I wanted to, uh, talk to, um, Anna…?" He tried. I could see he was really trying to remember my name. I saw his eyes lock on mine.

"Beth." I whispered, looking straight at him. "Anna_beth_."

"Right," Percy said. "I wanted to talk to Annabeth."

I looked at Thalia and Piper, as if to say 'you-can-go-spy-from-the-boat.' They both immediately got back on the boat, so I assumed they understood what I had meant.

Percy dug in his pockets for his wallet, and then pulled out a picture. He looked at the picture, and then at me. I caught a glimpse of the picture. It was one taken around my 17th birthday, and in the picture Percy was giving me a kiss on the cheek, and we were standing in front of the big house. I remembered that a couple of girls from the Aphrodite cabin had taken it.

"That's you isn't it?" He said, holding picture.

"Yes." I said softly.

"We mean a lot to each other, don't we?" Percy asked, scratching his head. "I-I just have these really strong feelings towards you, and I'm not sure why." He said.

I felt tears running down my face. "Percy, I wish you could remember." I said, my voice cracking.

He pulled me towards him and hugged me, and I couldn't help but cry. I accidentally-on-purpose pressed my fingers to the weak spot on his back.

I saw that his face looked shocked. He stopped hugging me and looked straight at me.

"H-How did you…?" He started to ask until, he suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes. He fell to the ground, unconscious, dragging me down with him.

"PERCY!" I shrieked, trying to shake him consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! | |<strong>

** V REVIEWW! :) V**


	7. Chapter 7

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys, I know I'm awful for not updating for like a week, but I have been <em>so<em> busy with school! I have to get up at 5:30 and I don't get out of school until 4:20, and any time in between studying and eating is spent sleeping. Freshman year was _not_ this tiring. **

**Also, I made another account AnnaKate96! Go check it outtt! :)**

**Please reviewww! :)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

As Thalia, Piper, and I dragged Percy to the infirmary, (he weigh's a ton, it wasn't easy) We saw that girl, Reyna, dragging Jason in too, with the help of two other guys.

A bunch of people immediately helped us get the two of them in cots. Some people looked at them, took their vitals and what not.

"Is Percy going to be okay?" I asked, getting a lump in my throat.

"Yes," Some blonde guy said. "And so is Jason." He said.

"I bet Juno's behind this." Reyna sighed, placing her hand on Jason's cheek. I noticed Piper cringed as she did this. "Maybe she's giving them their memories back?" Reyna said.

I took a chair and sat down next to Percy's cot. I took his hand and squeezed it. "I hope so Reyna. It would solve a lot of problems."

Everyone stayed for about an hour, waiting for them to wake up, but then they all went to practice or eat breakfast after awhile, leaving me and Reyna alone with the unconscious Percy and Jason.

"How long have you and Percy known each other?" Reyna finally asked, after about an hour of silence between us.

"Since we were twelve." I told her, as I rubbed my thumbs against Percy's hand. "And we're both seventeen now, so 5 years." I sighed. "We didn't start dating until about a year ago, after Percy defeated Kronos in the Titan war." I explained. "How long have you known Jason?" I asked her.

She looked at Jason. "Well, I came to camp when I was about 8 years old," She began. "And Jason was the first person who was nice to me. He was 8 then too. And we became best friends…and more than that after a while." She said.

"You came here when you were 8 years old?" I asked her. "I came to my camp when I was 7. I grew up their basically." I said.

Reyna smiled. "I guess we have something in common then."

-linebreak-

Reyna and I talked for the rest of the day, about things that we had in common. When it was almost night fall, a few guys came in and transported Jason to his cabin. They asked me if I wanted to do the same with Percy, but I told them I'd rather wait here for him to wake up.

After a few hours, I dozed off in the chair I was sitting in. I woke up around 9:30 in the morning, and Percy was still asleep.

I took some of the nectar and ambrosia that was on the table next to me and started feeding it to him. **(A/N: I couldn't help myself! [: )**

"I wish you'd remember." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. But of course the world had to go prove me wrong.

Percy tried to sit up, and I immediately set the ambrosia on the table and helped him sit up.

"Thanks…um… Anna…" He said, doing his best to remember me.

"Annabeth." I said, forcing smile to make him feel more comfortable.

"Right. Annabeth." He sighed. "Wait, I knew that." He said shaking his head. He looked at me, and whispered something I couldn't understand.

He started to stand up, so I gave him my hand to help him steady. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me.

I pulled away from him. "Percy, what're you doing?" I asked, half surprised ,half happy.

"Kissing my girlfriend." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"You remember?" I asked him.

He hugged me tightly. "Yes, and I missed you so much." He said, brushing a piece of hair out of my face, and I couldn't help but start to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I know it's cliffy, X) Please reviewww!(:<strong>


End file.
